In The End: Tears of the Sun Fanfic
by theDecemberUnderground
Summary: Glancing out the helicopter at the water down below, I couldn't help but muse at my current situation. Here I was, a woman in a group of men, heading for a war zone. They didn't believe I could hold my own, to them I was just another piece of ass they had to cover. They just didn't know how wrong they were. Red/OC/Lake
1. Chapter 1

Glancing out the helicopter at the water down below, I couldn't help but muse at my current situation. Here I was, a woman in a group of men, heading for a war zone. They didn't believe I could hold my own, to them I was just another piece of ass they had to cover. They just didn't know how wrong they were. Lt had bitched to Rhodes about bringing me aboard the mission. Shifting the rifle to my left I glanced at the men I would be sharing the week with. A normal sort of bunch. With the exception of a few.

I couldn't say my welcome was the most comfortable. Doc and Slo made attempts at conversation, shared pictures of their kids, telling stories of the funny childish things they often got into. I liked Slo from the very beginning. He seemed like the fatherly figure I lacked as a child. Made the somewhat uncomfortable ride a little more bearable, flashing a smile at me every now and then. The rest didn't care enough to even acknowledge my existence. Lt looked back at me every few minutes, probably making sure I hadn't fell out, and probably wishing I would. I picked at my nails just waiting for something to change, craving it. Flea nudged me, Lt was about to speak. Wish granted.

"Our presence on the ground will be considered hostile, remember the rules of engagement, lets go boys" Boys, still he denied me my recognition as a part of the team. A good kick in the ass is what that bastard needed.

One by one we prepared to jump from the plane, strapping our oxy masks on, and last minute tank checks before forming a line. I could hear Red behind me giving a small encouragement.

"It's not a bad as you think just make sure you pull your zip halfway down" he said as we neared closer to the opening. Fear seized me at that last moment as I ran off the platform and began the halo drop.

The water was a welcomed feeling against the hot nights air. Lt was the first to make it on land, nearly scared a native woman to death, questioning her about rebel troops and if Dr. Kendricks was on site. She was leading him away as the rest of us made landfall. We stripped away the now useless tanks.

"Didn't chip a nail on the way down did we?" Lake had said. Only Red laughed with him. Slo and Zee just shook their heads.

"maybe one, can you tell me if you see a difference" I flipped my middle finger up to him as I walked past, pulling myself from the water. I rung out the water from my pale platinum tresses. Fluffing my fingers through it trying to get it somewhat dry and feathered out. Just another reason Lt. disliked me, he thought i was a distraction with my "punk" looks. Pinning the longer parts of my hair to the side I advanced onward. Screw em, if anything was distracting it would have to be that shiny bald head.

The laughs and groans directed at Lake made for a small victory. Continuing on towards where I seen Lt go. Leading to a small cot. I could hear them inside. Looking to all those people laying on the cots broken and bleeding I wondered why anyone would want to live here. I headed back out to join the guys, Lt didn't need me and there was nothing I could do at the moment. I was content to let them argue amongst themselves. I walked back down the the waters edge taking in the silence when I felt a brush against my leg. A ball of some sort.

Looking to the edge of the nearest hut I saw a little girl shyly waiting, scared to come any further. Most of her face was obscured by the edge of the tent. I motioned her to me but she wouldn't budge. Grabbing the ball I gently rolled it towards the girl. She dodged out just enough to grab the ball before disappearing around the corner.

"Look lively, We're not here to play with kids"

Looking over my shoulder I could make out Red standing behind me. A tight grip on his gun. His face blackened with greasepaint. His mouth twisted in a permanent scowl. A quick change from the light hearted humor from before.

"If it was up to people like you, I wouldn't be here at all" I stood and headed out past him. Grabbing my arm he yanked me backwards, spinning me around to face him. A small pop sounded in my shoulder joint. The burning pain was starting to spread throughout my fingertips.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He still had a tight grip on my arm, a bruise was surely going to be there tomorrow. He had me face to face now, hate burning in his eyes. He gripped my arm even tighter bringing me closer. The pain was becoming unbearable now. I didn't want to back down so easily but if I didn't there was I chance I would be leaving this conversation with a broken arm.

"your hurting me" I blurted out, he released me, the look in his eyes subsiding at the realization of what he was doing. Moving to go back to the tent with the rest of the team he blurted something out to me but I didn't stop to hear it. Cradling my arm I sought to be rid of his presence all-together. I had to admit this was not exactly how I saw this playing out in my head.

00000000000000000000000

"I will not leave without the indigenous personnel"

I had to admit Dr. Kendricks was a very brave woman. She stood up to Lt without hesitation and didn't take no for an answer, much to Lt's dismay. A woman after my own heart. Maybe this mission hasn't been a total waste after all. Zee contacted base for Lt. explaining the current dilemma and the Dr's demands. One look told us all we needed to know. It was common knowledge that the airspace was becoming a hot zone, hence the halo drop. There was no way they were gonna send in a helicopter for these people. He was lying right to her face, and everyone knew it.

"You win. Get your people together. We leave in a half an hour"

As Dr. Kendricks went to rally everyone that was fit to travel, Red approached Lt.

"Why don't we just get Doc to tranq her the fuck out?" Glancing over to me as he said it, I turned away, he wouldn't get sympathy from me. He was the one who let his anger get the best of him, he showed his weakness.

"That's a great idea, Red. Drugging and kidnapping an American doctor."

"l ain't sure this bitch is American"

"The doctor is the mission, Red. Stick with her"

I had heard all I wanted to hear. I approached Dr. Kendrick's as she was getting ready inside one of tents.

"Excuse me Dr. Kendricks I know your really busy right now but I could use your help for a moment" I removed the gear to gain access to my undergarments. Carefully unbuttoning the shirt to reveal a bruised and swollen shoulder. A clear handprint could be seen. It was only now that I realized just how much force he had put into the action.

"You shoulder seems slightly dislocated, how did this happen?" She questioned, worry in her eyes. I guess it was just second nature to her to be constantly on guard.

"Just horseplay that got out of hand, it's no big deal" she went to touch the swelling but stopped as I whinced. A few more painful prods gave her a final diagnosis.

"It's definitely dislocated, I'm going to need some help just wait here a moment" she exited the tent swiftly as I accessed the injury myself. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. But I had never imagined getting physical with one of my own over it. Red has clashed with me since the beginning. I chalked it up to ruining their little boys club. It was understandable the underlying reason for his hostility. But I had hoped in time he would get over it, maybe it just hadn't been long enough.

The doc had appeared once again with a familiar face in tow. I had heard with my own ears Lt. tell Red to tail the doc, had I known this would be the help, I would have gladly suffered in silence.

"I need you to relocate her shoulder into the socket while I hold her down" Dr. Kendricks said coming around to hold me still as Red gently grabbed my arm.

"Don't be sweet now" I said gritting the words through the pain. A swift shove rectified the situation as Dr. Kendricks shoved two pills into my mouth and went on her way. Red though decided to stick around to prolong my suffering a little bit longer.

"I tried to apologize, but you didn't stick around long enough" he sort of lingered around the entrance a bit. He couldn't even look at me.

"I think you were very clear earlier how you feel about me being on the team" covering back up I tensed up trying to get my arm back into the shirt sleeve. Once again he was there gently coaxing my arm into the right place and helping me get my gear back on without having to put excess strain on my still sore shoulder.

"I can't change what I did, I can only try to make up for it..." his eyes bore into mine. Blue, I hadn't noticed it before but he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. "...if you'll let me"

I sighed, it was hard to try and stay in my mad frame of mind. Especially when he was being truly remorseful. As much as I wanted this hostility to dissipate, I couldn't forget the anger and hate in his eyes at that moment. It was a look that frightened me, and also showed that there were always two sides to people. The one we can see, and the one they keep hidden.

He held out his hand to me, a shake to seal the deal. One I gladly took if it meant ending this childish charade. His grip was hard and strong, much like the man himself.

"Deal"

000000000000000000000000000000

Brief goodbyes were all we could afford at this point. The rebels were closing in and if we hoped to bypass them we had to leave now. This was a mockery, leading these people to believe we were going to save them. I would have liked to think that Lt. had a heart somewhere underneath that cool exterior. But his current actions were proving otherwise. All the able bodied natives were rallied into a line, holding on to what little valuables they possessed. Dr. Kendricks and the youngest nun were saying their goodbyes as the group began the move into the jungle. I was tasked with Lake to assure the end of the line kept up with the pace. Red was up ahead escorting the young nun who had suddenly dropped her bags.

"Let's go, Sister. Pick your bag up. Let's go now" He barked at her. "Lt. she doesn't want to leave" he spoke into the bone mic. The woman had made her choice, picking up her bags once again running back towards the tent. I admired her spirit. Surely she knew the risks of staying behind if the rebels were to arrive. Hugs and tears were exchanged as the line once again began to move. Dr. Kendricks took her place at the head of the line with Lt.

"This is fucking bullshit" Lake exclaimed walking beside me. "These are not our orders"

"No these are scared people with no place to go, being hunted like animals day and night, we have to give them some kind of chance. Surely you of all people know that"

"You are just a little bleeding heart aren't you" He scoffed turning to check the rear.

"I'm human, I understand their fear. These rebels don't just kill, they maim, torture, they want you to feel the most excruciating pain before you die. I don't think the devil himself could be that evil"

"Well since you put it that way, I guess I can't argue with that" looking closer I could see a tattoo on his neck 'JKL'.

"What's with the tat?" I said running a finger over the slightly raised skin. He caught my hand in his, preventing me from advancing any further. A smoldering glare was what I got for my efforts.

"Kelly Lake" was all he answered. Dropping my hand aside he continued on. The action not even phasing him. I guess I should have knew better.

"And the J?"

"None of your business, if you don't mind" he was being short with me now. I wouldn't press the issue any further. If he wanted me to know he would have told me.

"Alright" Point taken. Gaining a bit of speed I jogged ahead and joined pace with Red. Maybe Mr. Remorse would provide better company.

"Shoulder feeling any better?" He gave me the once over, then continued on.

"I figure ill try and milk it a little longer" I laughed a little as we continued walking.

The next few hours were long and rough. Red and I talked long into the night, going on and on about what we did before the Navy. He was a worker on his fathers ranch in west Tennessee. His mother and father had passed, he has one sister and a brother and he decided to join the Navy after Lake did. When it came my turn to be questioned it took all I had not to face plant the ground. My feet were killing me. The flies were about to carry me off and the heat was becoming unbearable.

"So you got any folks?" Red questioned "brother, sisters, boyfriend, fiancée?"

"Father, and one brother" shooing flies away I sipped from the canteen. "As far a boyfriends were concerned, that was out of the question"

"What made you decide to join the Navy?, just something I've wondered since you came aboard"

"Growing up being told you can't do certain things, because you were a girl certainly contributed" laughing as I thought back on old memories "If I wasn't supposed to be doing it, I most likely was. But my mom told me only have one chance in this life, better do what you want the first time around"

Surprisingly this elicited a hardy laugh from Red, it was a nice sound probably the last I would hear it. "I'm certain you were quite the handful as a kid"

"Oh man you don't even know the half of it. The number one reason I left is because I got tired of being stuck in a small town that was going nowhere. I wanted to see the world, experience new things. Not become a waitress in some greasy spoon relying on the kindness of strangers to get by"

"There's certainly no shortage of that here you can rest assure" Red said his southern drawl becoming more apparent.

Lt. comm'd us, letting us know we were stopping for a bit, letting the people rest up. Taking you my usual post at the back of the line i snugged down against a tree, resting my shoulder against it. I was surprised to see Doc appear, he moved to feel my shoulder, checking the swelling.

"The Dr. told me about your arm" he said once again removing my gear to access the shoulder. Helping me pull my arm from the sleeve. The once red swollen shoulder had now been replaced by purple, black, and yellow mottled skin and still tender to the touch. I wondered what it would look like in the light of day.

"Geez how the hell did this happen?" he asked pulling elastic bandage from his pack and starting to gently wrap it tightly. "You get in a fight?"

"No, when I pulled my zip, my arm got tangled in the line, gave it a damn good yank" I said breathing heavily each time he wound the bandage. There was no way I was gonna rat Red out now. Not when he was being the perfect gentleman now.

"When we get back we really need to get that looked at, make sure you don't have any nerve damage" Securing the end of the bandage with the metal clasps, he left me to redress, and get my gear back on. Moving on to check over the rest of the crew.

If we were gonna rest then, I was gonna wait a moment before pulling on that damn troublesome shirt sleeve. The drops off the leaves above rained down to create clean streaks on my dirt stained skin. Soaking the white cotton tank underneath. Closing my eyes I listened to the wind whistling through the trees. Shifting the heavy rifle to sit over my legs.

"You need to eat something"

I peek open my eyes in time to see Red tossing a breakfast bar my way. I didn't even try to catch it, instead letting it land in my lap. He took a spot beside me on an adjacent tree. Eyes still closed I was content to just listen to his voice.

"You my caretaker now?" A wide smile was creeping into my face. I knew it would get him a bit riled up. I didn't mind, I knew he would hold it in check after what happened. It seemed he was trying damn hard to atone for his transgression. "

I went to speak once more, when I felt something soft pressed against my lips. My eyes opened to Red. The darkness obscured his face somewhat, but I could still make out his features. He was just waiting for something to happen. I instantly stiffened at the sudden intrusion. Pulling back he started mumbling something about being sorry. Seizing the opportunity to catch him off guard. I grabbed him by his collar, jerking him back towards me, ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder finally feeling his lips once again against mine. Cupping the back of my head in his hands his tongue found mine as the kiss deepened. Before either of us could say anything our comm's buzzed. Red broke the kiss first, breathing heavily. His fingers still running through my hair. His forehead coming to rest against mine. The comm buzzed once again.

"straggler, straggler, Danger close" Lake's voice echoed in our ear. Red went into combat mode. Rolling both of us over deeper into the woods just off the path. Just as shadows approached over the hill. A firm hand over my mouth, masking the cry of pain at the sudden movement. His body now covering mine. Releasing me he whispered to me to try and not breath so hard. I nodded burying my face into his chest tying to mask the sound. His hand came around to cover my head, burying his fingers in the overly bleached locks.

The danger had passed. Lt. took out the straggler with a knife to the neck, saving Dr. Kendricks life in the process. Once again we were safe, at least until they realize the caboose of their troop had suddenly disappeared. We had to move now. Red removed his hand allowing me to once again breath fresh air. He never shifted from his position above me. The darkness still obscuring us from prying eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" I questioned, shifting around under Red's weight. A smile creeped on his face. He said nothing instead dipping his head down once more to mine, claiming my lips once more. I ran my fingers through his hair, gripping a patch tight and yanking his head up from mine. "You got a set of balls on you Mr. Red"

His laughter rang through my ears. Curling his fingers through my hair, he gave it a good yank, making me arch my back, turning my head to the side. His lips found my neck, placing small kisses up until he reached my ear.

"It's actually Mr. Atkins...James Atkins"

I paused for a moment. This was maybe his way of letting me see the real him for a bit. Gently unweaving his fingers from my hair I turned to face him once more. Leaning forward I sought his mouth again. One last kiss, before i pushed him off me. I managed to get my arm back in the sleeve without much trouble. Red leaned up to set beside me, picking the dead leaves from my hair.

"I like Mr. Red better"

Getting my gear back on I shifted the rifle to the most comfortable position my hand could manage. Either way the strain still created a problem. Fighting against the soreness Red helped me up and we joined the rest of the team.

"Lake, lead us out before they realize their tailgunner's gone" Lt. barked the order, we again were on the move. "And find us a safe place to rest"

"Wait!" Dr. Kendricks grabbed Lt. by the arm, reminiscent of Red grabbing me. She was met with a hard glare. "They're going to the mission. You have to stop them"

"l can't do that. lt'd risk the safety of all these people here, and my team" Lt. countered shaking her grip off "Besides, they may bypass the mission altogether"

"You know they won't" she shouted. Tears were streaming down her face.

"There are a lot of possible scenarios that could happen, Dr. Kendricks" he began to walk away "but we will continue on towards Cameroon, now get these people up and moving"

Red and Lake fell behind to cover the rear as I was now assigned to cover the Doc. Waiting in the tree lines Zee and Slo set up perimeter in the open field and popped smoke. The pickup site was not far now. In my mind I knew all hell was soon to break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

After much consideration I've decided to quit updating on and have created a blogger blog. I feel I can publish more frequently and easier since the app is straight from my phone, which is what I use when writing my stories. Sorry for the sudden change but the story will continue on, just on a different platform.

Follow me for the upcoming chapters.

paperandinkchronicles blogspot com

Or

deviantart account

thepaperchronicles deviantart com


End file.
